Porno para  mi hermanito
by Twinsex
Summary: Hye Bill solo quiere la atenncion de su hermano ¿Que hara para conseguirlo?


Más, Más

-Oh si, Oh si aaaaaaaaah Grite llegando al orgasmo, como me encantaba ver porno sado, porno fetiche entre otras cosas, En 3 palabras Amaba el Porno.

Algún adulto diría que soy un pervertido sexual pero a mis 16 años es algo infinitamente necesario. Terminé de pajearme y me dirigí a mi armario, saque mi ropa ancha como siempre y mi banda para mis trenzas, me dirigí al baño a ducharme y ahí estaba el ¿Lo habría escuchado todo? como me gustaría tener mi propio baño aaah me dije, esto de ser hermano gemelo me está cansando, no tengo privacidad!

- Hola Tomi veo que ya despertaste

- Si idiota que no vez, aquí estoy Mírame!

- No tienes por qué gritarme si escucho Tom.

- Vete al carajo marica de mierda

Sniff Tomi no me digas así, que te hice, que te he hecho T_T no se vale yo solo quiero empezar un día bien contigo y es imposible T_T vete a la verga Tom!

Lo mire con un gesto de odio y respondiendo ante mi mirada se fue a su cuarto dejándome a solas el baño ¡Paz al fin! Me di una buena ducha necesitaba alejarme de esos pensamientos realmente excitantes.

Mi hermanito tenia tanto parecido con Sasha grey que a veces me daba ganas de follármelo. Que rico seria hacerle entender que es una putita deliciosa y que únicamente vino al mundo a follar ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es mi hermano ¡! Y yo no soy marica ¡!

- ¿Con quién hablas amor? Dijo mi madre Simone , una señora alta de pelo castaño y rizado

- Madre que has venido a hacer aquí en mi baño le grite

- Nada amor nada mas vine a ver si no le hiciste nada a Bill , está llorando

- No le hice nada , el siempre llora tiene carácter de mujer el muy Mariposita jajaja

- Hey jovencito no le faltes al respeto a tu hermano son gemelos!

- Ok le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica

Saliendo de bañarme me dirigí a la casa de Paulette mi novia, una tarada americana pero con una pinta de piruja barata aun así me complacía en todo lo que yo quisiera, ella era mi sumisa por así decirlo.

**Por Bill**

Regrese al cuarto de mi hermano, no sabía porque me trataba tan mal era injusto, revise su ordenador y tenia puros sitios porno pero todos tenían algo en común era Sexo de Sasha Grey una chica no menos de mi edad con todo tipo de videos porno, sado, fetiche, boundage etc. Cosas que yo no había visto en mi vida, solo me había imaginado yo haciéndolo con Tomi. Debajo de la página porno decía "si usted conoce a la doble o doble de Sasha grey Tráigala al foro y ganara 100,000 euros" eso no me caería nada mal pensé y además yo tengo un ligero parecido con ella, Esa sería la única manera en la que mi hermanito me hiciera caso.

Decidí ir al foro gracias al cielo el foro estaba en Alemania, estaba en Berlín.

A la mañana siguiente sin despertar a mis padres ni a Tom me dirigí al foro.

-Buenos Días Señorita salude a la recepcionista del foro

- Buenos Días Señorita Sasha

-¿Sasha? ¿A caso no se dio cuenta que Sasha grey creció como 20 centímetros? Yo no soy Sasha, vengo por el anuncio de los euros

- la señorita me vio con cara de sorpresa y me dijo que esperara un momento eso hice y después de 5 minutos me paso con el director del Foro. Bushido.

-Buenos Días princesa, vienes a lo del dinero ¿verdad?

-Buenos días Bushido y no soy princesa soy Hombre ¡! Me llamo Bill Kaulitz

- perdón, perdona Billa dijo Bushido

- ese nombre estaba peor pero me resigne, si señor a eso vengo

Pues si tienes gran parecido con Sasha grey tu adelanto son 500 euros

-¿Es en serio? Me dije

- Si Billa claro que es enserio pero no es solamente pararte frente a mí y decir "ay si soy parecida a Sasha Grey" ya me voy con mi dinero adiós, No esto se gana con trabajo.

-está bien acepto le dije con un tono irónico en mi voz

-Billa ¿ves esa cámara que está instalada arriba de la televisión?

-si respondí con un poco de miedo

- esta es tu primera película ¿ok?

- está bien dije tragando saliva

Comencemos, Billa tu vas a ser Sasha, y obviamente sabes cómo mama vergas Sasha verdad ¿?

- Eso Creo Respondí

Bushido prendió la tele me enseño más de 12 videos de Porno de Sasha era una diosa del sexo y excitaba con solo verla, pero obvio no mas que mi Tomi

Acabando de ver el video yo ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer entonces dije ¡Es por mi Tomi!

Comencé a frotar su miembro aun con la ropa puesta hasta que se la quito el solo, al momento de sacar su miembro del bóxer ya estaba excitado comencé a lamer su pene de forma circular tan y como fuera un chupetín y me lo fui metiendo a la boca, era demasiado grande, pero no tanto como el de Tom las felaciones eran largas y profundas, Espere una eternidad , el emitía sonidos de placer , yo no estaba disfrutando absolutamente nada , hasta que él se corrió en mi, su sabor no era nada agradable pero lo hice por Tomi.

**Por Tom**

Esa noche Bill llegó en la noche como a las 9 cuando yo estaba en mi cama haciéndome unas pajas – Tomi ya llegue

-ya viste la hora que es y tu apenas llegando

´- Lo siento Tomi es que tenía que hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca

-Ok maricon no era para tanta explicación le dije _"Como me gustaba verlo enojado, Bill putita Caliente"_

Buenas noches Tom Adiós Bill le dije un tanto incomodo seguí viendo porno y en todas las paginas me apareció una alerta que decía "Nuevo video de la doble de Sasha Grey" interesado y con ganas de un buen orgasmo comencé a ver las felaciones que al sir Bushido le daban. Una morena con unos ojos llenos de lujuria y de inocencia esos ojos me resultaban conocidos y esa boca tan carnosa y roja, y ese maquillaje me parecía conocido, me excitaba demasiado. La Cámara hizo enfoque en la entrada y la salida del pene en su boca, de pronto mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa ese era Bill, supuse que ya mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Bushido le intenta quitar la polera y ella dice no aun no.

¿Bill?

By Tom

Tuve como 7 orgasmos en menos de 10 minutos jajaja eso no era posible, La cámara hizo Zoom en la boca del sumiso, y ahí me di cuenta del piercing plateado que tenía el sujeto en el video, Cerré mi portátil de un golpe y me puse a pensar ¿Quién podría ser el o la doble de sasha grey? Ni idea eran aproximadamente las 12:30 en la mañana cuando oí a alguien en mi baño, no podía ser alguien más que Bill.

Tomi ayúdame por favor ayúdame.

Corrí Obviamente a ayudarlo, cerrando la puerta del baño le digo:

Bill ¿estás Bien?

Tú lo crees Tarado dijo inclinándose hacia el inodoro.

Yo veía a Bill muy pálido, de repente saco todo lo que su a su cuerpo le resultaba extraño, lo extraño para mi es que no vomitaba otra cosa más que un líquido blanquecino con aspecto a semen.

¿Estás Bien Hermanito?

Hasta ahora te preocupas ¿Verdad? Ojala me dijeras eso más seguido, no que te importa un bledo lo que hago con mi vida ¿o no?

Se aseo los dientes con el enjuague bucal de Naranja que tanto me gustaba y sin decirme otra palabra se largó a su Habitación, y me dijo: "Ya vas a ver que pronto me vas a hacer caso hermanito"

A la mañana siguiente Bill estaba más arreglado que otras veces, su pelo no se lo había peinado como leoncito sino que se lo había planchado y a decir verdad se veía más sexy con el pelo así de largo. Joder Tom por un puto momento compórtate me dije.

Te ves bien hermanito.

Gracias dijo sin tomarme importancia.

Se sonrojo, yo lo sé, le odio cuando no me hace caso.

**Día 2: **

**By Bill**

Haz llegado princesa, te extrañábamos, Paola ofrécele algo de tomar a Billa. ¿Gusta Algo de Tomar?

Si gracias , un agua Mineral

Con gusto, dijo guiñándome un ojo, no sé por qué pero me daba miedo estar con ella.

Y que te ¿gusta hacer? ¿Tienes Hermanos? ¿Hermanas? ¿Te gusta el porno?

Yo no sabía que contestar a todo, me puse la capucha de mi sudadera, no quería que me vieran.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímida muñeca? Acaso tus Papis no saben que estas aquí.

Dios me aterraba ese sujeto, por fin llego Paola con el agua mineral, y con un antifaz en donde estaba el agua mineral ¿Para que un antifaz? Me percaté de que el hombre le hizo una señal a la sirvienta, que se puso atrás de mi colocándome el antifaz y tirándome el agua por todo mi cuerpo, mi camisa Blanca de Dio había quedado arruinada que le pasa a ese animal, me levante enfadado si había algo que no soportaba era alguien que se metiera con mi ropa.

-¿Qué te pasa animal? No ves que tiraste tu maldita agua en mi camisa

Se levantó de un golpe y me soltó tremenda bofetada que hizo que me cayera al piso ¿Pero qué?

Levántate Puta exclamo Bushido, Haz venido a trabajar no a lloriquear como el maricón que eres por la puta ropa.

Me levante asustado, solo pensaba en Tomi, y en sasha grey ¿A ella le gustaba este trabajo? La sirvienta desabrocho mi pantalón con rudeza, bajo mis boxes de improviso, mis delgadas y blancas piernas temblaban con cada contacto.

La sirvienta le pasó a Bushido un lubricante de fresa, a mí me mataba la fresa, pero en esos momentos, no quería ver, ni oler, ni comer, ni nada, simplemente quería desaparecer.

**By Tom **

Como siempre estaba yo a las 10 de la mañana en mi cuarto en la paja mañanera cuando en la página apareció una alerta que decía.

"El hermoso Trasero de el/la doble de Sasha Grey siendo abusado"

Santo dios cuando Vi que el video era en vivo me puse duro en ese preciso instante. En el video había 3 personas, Bushido, "Sasha" y la sirvienta que tenía unos pechos muy grandes. Se le acerco a "Sasha" y le dijo bésame. "Sasha" sin chistar empezó a lamer los enormes pechos de la mujer, eso me ponía demasiado, tenía una lengua muy larga y delgada, su piercing era parecidísimo al de Bill.

Por la parte de atrás la chica, o chico estaba siendo violada, ya que se deslizaban pequeñas gotas escarlata por sus muslos, la cara de dolor, placer de "Sasha" lo decían todo, de pronto Bushido exclamo ¿quieres decir unas palabras a la cámara? , el o la chica no vocalizo ni una palabra, estaba mudo, no estaba seguro si de dolor o de placer, había algo que ya no me gustaba.

Siguieron las embestidas crueles y descontinuadas, casi que me dieron ganas de vomitar, a la chica ya se le había corrido el maquillaje de las lágrimas derramadas, de pronto el Sr Bushido dio una estocada certera, Llego a su objetivo arrancándole un grito de placer al sumiso.

-Ahh Si Tomi ¡! Oh si ¡!


End file.
